Epilogue: Inuyasha's Childhood Lonely, No Longer!
by SasamiKuwaii
Summary: This is the continuation of my other story: Inuyasha's Childhood Lonely but No Longer! For this to make sense you have to read the first story. Not to ood at summaries so please read!
1. Naraku Defeated and Five Years Later!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! Author's note: Also, five years passed and Sasami is 20, Inuyasha is 21, Shippo is 15, Miroku is 23, and Sango is 21. Sango's children are 3.  
  
Epilogue: There Are Memories To Be Kept  
  
Inuyasha and Sasami were down to the last piece of the Shikon Jewel. "So, Inuyasha , what are you going to do when we get the last piece!?" asked Sasami. "Well, I might use it to become a full fledged demon so I can protect you easier." replied Inuyasha. "But you do know that every time we recovered a shikon shard that the person or demon that had the shard first was sad or corrupted. Maybe it won't work right. Do you know?" asked Sasami. Inuyasha said "Well, I guess so... but, you have to take chances right?" "I don't think so..." said Sasami. She felt very worried. 'What if it doesn't work? I hope it does so he'll be happy.' "Something wrong?" asked Inuyasha with his face in front of hers. "No!" "Don't lie. I can smell that you're lying." "Okay, you know how you are when you turn demon, right?" "Yeah." "Well, what if when you ask or wish that you can be full demon, your personality changes and becomes ,like, that vicious." "Don't be such a worrier! You don't know, I don't know so lets take a chance!"  
  
"Exactly!" yelled Sasami. As they were walking Inuyasha saw someone familiar. It was none other than Miroku! "Hello there Inuyasha!" said Miroku as he walked over to Sasami and Inuyasha. Inuyasha eyed Miroku making sure that he wouldn't do anything to Sasami. "I haven't seen you in a while." Said Miroku smiling, "And you don't have to worry about me doing anything, I have settled down with someone." Inuyasha started to laugh really hard. "What's so funny ?" Sasami asked Inuyasha. "Him? Settling down with someone?! You're kidding right?" Inuyasha said laughing really hard. Sango came from the woods saying, "Miroku, are you already done going to get food?" Suddenly Inuyasha looked as if he had died 7 times and then went through torture for 100 years. "This is Sango, I'm sure you remember her, hopefully.....anyways, she is my wife now." Said Miroku looking proud of himself. "How much time has passed?" "Well, Inuyasha quite some years. At least four.....or five. When I noticed that my wind tunnel disappeared, I concluded that you killed Naraku." Miroku said.  
  
Suddenly, a child came out of the woods , (he could barely speak or walk,) saying, "Mommy, mommy is daddy home? Mitsko said that she is getting hungry." Sango answered, "Miroku you better hurry. Tell your sister to wait a little longer okay Tai?" "Alright mommy!" Tai said as he walked back to the woods and towards the house. "So, Inuyasha, who is this?" asked Sango curiously. "Oh her? She is my mate, Sasami." Said Inuyasha shyly. "Oh really? And the looks of it is she is going to bear a child as well?" Sasami blushed 'till she looked like a tomato and shook her head slowly yes. "I can barely tell, though. You are very lucky that it does not show." Said Sango smiling. "Hey, Miroku, do you know where Shippo is? I kind of miss that little brat." Said Inuyasha looking tough again.  
  
"Before I tell you that, are you actually still looking for the shards with your lady in that condition?" "She insisted."  
"Oh well then yes as a matter of fact I do. He said that he would go to the fox village Tarayo and stay there. Said he would become a great demon there." Said Miroku with a sweat drop. Sasami didn't know these people very well, but since they were Inuyasha's friends then she could trust them. Then we're going to head that way. Oh and ......Kagome?" said Inuyasha turning around. "Oh, she went back to her time saying Hojo would be better than a demon."  
  
"I see." Said Inuyasha looking at the ground. "Let's go Sasami." "Don't you want to stay and talk to your friends?" "No. I already have now let's go okay?" "Okay......." They walked to Tarayo village. It was well known for all the canine demons that lived there. (Hey, I'm gonna say that Shippo was 10 when he left them so now he's 15.) Inuyasha looked around and no doubtly that Shippo was the red head with the blue kimono. Shippo saw Inuyasha. Shippo's voice was lower and he had grown to where he was just a few inches lower than Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, long time no see." They talked for a while and then Inuyasha said "Bye Shippo!" Shippo waved good- bye to them saying, "By Inuyasha, bye Sasami!"  
  
I made this short because if many people don't like it I won't continue it. PLEASE give me reviews so I can read your opinions. Every single one counts to see if this story continues!!!!!!! 


	2. SasamiKuwaii's Note

Author's note: Since most people enjoyed my first chapter to this story I decided that I would continue it! Thank-you to those people that gave me a thumbs-up on this fanfiction! ^_^ I didn't get that many flames on this story. I don't think I got any but I'm not sure so I'll continue and give me opinions on the pairings I did because Shippo has a girl later in the story too. He doesn't reveal it to soon to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru might be in the story and maybe Kagome. I'm still working on what should be the plot and problem, but I have anm idea that will make a good story soooo.. I could use ideas on Sasami and Inuyasha's child. It is going to be one girl and one boy. I was thinking Sarena and Kanji would be good names, but I would love to hear opinions on everything. The story, plot, problem, and what they'll do as a solution to the problem. I won't tell you what I was thinking of doing unless you e-mail and then I'll tell you and you can decide for yourself how good it is.  
  
Arigato!  
  
-SasamiKuwaii 


	3. Inuyasha's Worries

Chapter 2: Little Worries, and A Big Worry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I got my ideas and I'm ready to write my epilogue! Enjoy!  
  
Sasami looked at Inuyasha and said " He seems nice. So, did I meet ALL of your friends or were you going to show me one more 'cause you did say there were 5 in your little 'group." "Oh well, the last person isn't important. She was really close to me.....before, but now she is almost my like my enemy." Inuyasha looked up in the sky and said, " Let's go to Kaede's Village, okay?" "Why?" " 'Cause I said so, so let's go." Sasami sighed and mumbled 'alright' as she followed Inuyasha. She didn't know why Inuyasha was so eager to get to his 'home' village, but hopefully he had a good reason. All his friends seemed nice, though she did wonder why Inuyasha kept watching Miroku's hand.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air suddenly and said, "I smell blood." He grabbed Sasami's arm and ran towards the village. There was a fire and a couple of the villagers were dead. He went to Kaede's house. Inside, there were people with burns being looked after by Kaede herself. "What happened?" asked Inuyasha. "Oh, ye came back? The village was attacked by a fire demon. Sasami, will ye get me another bucket of water, for I have a feeling Inuyasha is probably going to go out and find the demon that did this." Said Kaede as Inuyasha just left the house. Sasami went to the river speaking to herself, " I wonder why a demon would do such a thing. It's not like a shard is here. Oh great! Now I'm even speaking to myself!" Sasami had the bucket filled and headed back to Kaede's house.  
  
"Kaede?" said Sasami. "Yes my dear?" questioned Kaede. "When do you suppose Inuyasha'll get back?" "Ah, don't worry. It may take him awhile to realize he doesn't actually have an idea of how the fire demon smelled and that he doesn't know what direction to go to." Sasami laughed and helped Kaede heal the burns of the villager's. Not to long after Inuyasha came in the house pissed off that he forgot about Sasami and her condition. "Damn it." He said as he came to the room Sasami and Kaede were talking in. He could hear Kaede asking what Sasami might name the child. She said Inuyasha and her haven't really talked about it yet, but if she got to choose, she would name the girl, Sarena, or if it was a boy, Kanji, or maybe even Makota. Inuyasha just shook his head wondering why she always spoke her mind instead of keeping to herself. Sasami noticed him as he came in and said, "Hi Inuyasha!" and hugged him. He gently returned her hug and sat down.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Guess what?" said Sasami excitedly. "What?" he asked in a bored tongue. "I said guess!!!" "I don't know, you found anther cute animal and brought to your house again?" " No silly, well close, but not quite. My mom got me a new puppy. And since I thought your friend Shippo looked so cute I'm naming it Shippo. It's a yorkie!" "Why won't you name it after me?" "It's to small. If I were to name something after you, I'd get a Border Collie or something of that size." "Whatever." Sasami began to get angry and said, "That's all you really answered me in one month!!!! All you answer me these days are whatever or fine!" She got up and went outside. He looked at Kaede and she just shrugged her shoulders. He thought, 'Damn, she sure has been getting upset with me a lot.' And went outside to follow her. The truth was, he was really worried about what to do when the baby was born. He and Sasami knew it was all a big accident. They didn't even plan on it. They just had a little fun and the next thing he knows she's pregnant. "Wow, when she's mad she walks fast." He said to himself as he looked through the village looking for her.  
  
He later found her helping some people rebuild a house, because theirs got burned down. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked Sasami in a calm tone. She didn't look at him and didn't answer back either. Inuyasha's shoulder's dropped and he looked in the sky frustrated. He sighed and looked back at her. "Okay, let me reword that. What are you doing?" he asked sounding a little annoyed by her antics. "I'm helping." She answered as she looked at him smiling. Then she looked worried and said "Inuyasha!" "What?" he asked wondering what was wrong. "I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in five hours!" He fell on his face shocked and then got back up. He sighed. "Can we at least try to figure out where the last shard is before eating?" "Sure!" she said as she grabbed his hand and ran back to Kaede's house (or hut, whatever you want to call them).  
  
"Okay, let's see. Did anyone you know still have a shard?" asked Sasami holding his hand as they were walking. "Uh," he thought for a moment then he remembered he didn't get the shard from Kouga's right leg. " Yes, I do." "Where?!" "On my biggest problem, Kouga." "Oh see you didn't introduce me to him!" she said pointing her finger accusingly at him. "There is a reason I didn't." he said worriedly and sounding annoyed at the same time.  
  
What did ya think?I tried my best at this. Sorry I didn't update sooner! Review please!!!!!! 


	4. A Memory to Worry About

Chapter 3: Flashback and Another Worry to Worry About.  
Okay, this is a lemon. I got tired of being so goody goody so I  
decided to write a lemon. I don't own Inuyasha, but trust me I will  
someday., HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okie, anyways, I also don't own this song. It  
was written by the singer and songwriter Jewel. In case you haven't figured  
out yet.this is a songfic.  
  
They got to Kaede's hut while Sasami was packing her stuff and  
putting it in her back-pack. Inuyasha said, "I'll be back." Before Sasami  
could ask why, he left in a hurry. Inuyasha found a tree somewhere near a  
river. He needed to think about what he would do if the baby was born  
before they found the shard. He thought maybe they should stay in the  
village until it was born. He'd tell her that when he got back but he  
didn't quite know how it happened.  
  
It happened so fast.  
#################FLASHBACK#################################  
  
Inuyasha and Sasami were about to leave the area they camped in when  
an appealing smell was caught by his nose. He sniffed the air and noticed  
that Sasami was in heat. 'Oh great. What bad timing!' he thought as he  
stared at her having sudden urges to just taste every bit of her and claim  
her as his. (This was before she was his mate.) All these different  
thoughts went through his head, like he could just make her lose her  
innocence. Her virginity. (Demons can tell those things.creepy huh? Okay,  
I'll shut-up.) He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that  
Sasami was pulling on his ears to get him out of his trance. "Would you  
quit that?" he said in an annoyed tone. Sasami just stuck her tongue out to  
him. And said a quick, "Let's go then." In a snobby sounding tone. He  
looked at her, not knowing what to do about his urges. The thoughts in his  
head seemed so pleasing and he wanted to try them. Taste her. He NEEDED to  
claim her as his.  
  
He got out of his trance again when he heard Sasami yell, "Can't  
catch me!" as she ran off into the woods.  
  
Running fast through a fairy tale. Dark woods; starless night. Feel cold  
air, in my lungs. Full moon, you follow me-u say, "Why do hearts so often  
stray?". You pierce me like an arrow. Beneath the blanket of night. Longing  
for flight.  
  
He couldn't stand her smell anymore so he went over to Sasami  
and told her to stop. She obeyed him and said , "Why?" At first he just  
looked away. He went over to her and asked, "Do you love me?" Sasami was  
shocked by his incredulously strange question and at first just stared at  
him. "Well, do you?!" Said Inuyasha sounding impatient this time. Sasami  
blushed and said, " You don't need to know." She was about to keep walking  
when he grabbed her arm and said, "Answer me." In an annoyed tone. Sasami  
knew that they were friends and no more, but at times she did daydream. She  
stuttered as she answered, "N.n..y" she didn't want to expose her true  
feelings to him. Even if the answer was a yes. He was getting desperate and  
decided that this was leading top nowhere so he decided to start out. (This  
might sound strange sounding from Inuyasha)  
"Well, I.. lately have found myself..thinking about you. Not  
just in battle for protecting as a friend, but..but...something...more." He  
looked deep into her eyes and Sasami felt like her eyes were being pierced.  
"Well, answer me." He said sternly. Sasami looked in the sky and said as  
quick as she could, "Yes!" "Then, will you..." there was a long awkward  
pause but he continued, "be my....mate...?" Sasami looked down and moved  
closer to him. She looked back up at him, (he was two inches taller than  
her) and slowly nodded her head. He looked at her and she hugged him  
lightly. It was a really uncomfortable silence as they walked a bit longer.  
He couldn't hold back his desirable urges anymore and turned her around and  
kissed her on her lips.  
  
Sasami was shocked at first but suddenly felt warm and happy  
inside and retuned his kiss. They kissed harder as they got more  
passionate. She could feel his tongue wanting to enter her mouth so she let  
it. They went on the ground and he slowly slid off her clothes and the evil  
undergarments that kept what he wanted locked away from him. He licked her  
breasts(must be a dog-demon thing I guess. A friend suggested it. Her mind  
is always in the gutter.) and let his hands move everywhere on her. He then  
made his way into claiming her as his. He let his seeds enter her body as  
he slowly claimed her his one and only mate.  
  
The next thing he knew he woke up beside her holding  
her close to him as if she were a teddy bear. A couple weeks later she  
seemed to be having morning sickness. He also could smell that inside of  
her another smell was arising slowly. It was then that they decided she was  
pregnant and it was true. Since then, he always thought about how he would  
react when it was born, what to do, especially since they were still  
looking for the last shard by then. It had been eight and a half months  
since then. And somehow he had the feeling he should stay in a village with  
someone he trusted.  
  
###############END FLASHBACK###########  
  
Since he found out, he also didn't feel like socializing  
much. He WAS kinder to Sasami than anybody else, but she had a reason to be  
mad at him. There was another feeling other than regret or maybe even anger  
to the unborn child. He sometimes wondered if it would be a boy or a girl,  
or maybe both......He wasn't sure he wanted two though. He smiled at the  
thought of having two. Maybe it would be like the 'brotherly love' he had  
for his brother. Sometimes he also wondered what they would look like. His  
biggest worry was if Sasami and himself were ready for this. He wasn't so  
sure he had the patience for a child and if he didn't, there was not even  
the slightest chance that Sasami did either. But at times she could be the  
most angelic living creature in the world. Then, when you get her mad, she  
becomes the evilest damned thing on the face of the world. She could be  
annoying if you angered her, hurtful when you angered her, and just plain  
pure evil. But if you were nice to her, she was a nice person to be friends  
with. He didn't let looks deceive him after that fateful day when he got  
her mad. All he asked was why is she always so hungry. "Oh well," He said  
to himself, "Better tell her we aren't going anywhere." He jumped down the  
tree when a worry occurred to him: It was hard to give birth to demon child  
if you weren't more than a hanyou, and most of the time, it resulted in  
the bearer to die. He didn't need Sasami leaving him........  
  
What do you think? So it isn't that lemony.....not to  
good writing it, but reading it I'm okay with. Well, give me reviews and  
maybe if people give me enough I'll type so much that my fingers will fall  
off....wait bad idea. 


	5. The One And Last Shard

Sorry it took so long to update! Here is chapter five.  
  
Inuyasha headed back to Kaede's village. Still thinking about his past thoughts. ' Am I ready?' he thought, now trying to believe that having this child might be a mistake. He also didn't want Sasami to die. He thought over and over if she would.  
  
The long walk was over when he reached Kaede's hut. "Sasami?" He said as he entered the hut. "What?" asked Sasami as she hauled her back pack up. Inuyasha went over and took it from her and set it down hoping he wouldn't get scolded. "What'd you do that for Inuyasha?" Questioned Sasami as she went o pick it up again. "We're not leaving." Said Inuyasha plain and simple. "Oh, well, why not?" "That is just because...well...I want to." "You want to?" "Don't ask so many questions!" said Inuyasha as he turned around to not show that he looked worried. Sasami just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine." She said gloomily as she sat down slowly. Inuyasha turned around to look at her again he decided they needed to talk. "Let's go for a walk." He said as he walked out of the hut. Kaede was probably out picking herbs. Sasami said, "Inuyasha are you okay?" as she followed him. He didn't answer. He was still thinking of what to say.  
  
As they walked he stopped near where he first met Sasami. The tree she was hanging on to for dear life. The tree that he made his first actual friend. Sasami examined him closely watching his every movement. He seemed so worried about a particular subject. "What's wrong?" she asked again but a little more sternly. "Oh, well, are you ready for a child?" he asked looking at her waiting for a positive answer. But he got a negative. "No." she said looking ashamed down to the floor. His shoulder's dropped letting his inner feelings actually show. "Well, neither am I. I wouldn't usually do this, but I also have to know, are you sure you aren't ready? Cause if you aren't, we could give the child to somebody else..." "No! Definitely not! We are going to keep and try to raise this child!" said Sasami with her eyes watering up. 'This is a first. I've never seen her cry before.' Inuyasha though as he looked at her with confused eyes. He didn't understand why she was crying but he soon found out. "I can't believe you would be able to do such a thing!" Inuyasha stuttered trying to figure out what to say. He opened out his feelings, but he got scolded in return.  
  
Sasami looked at Inuyasha with her watery eyes. She wanted to keep it and discover the pro's and con's of being a mother. Inuyasha's mind was so confused. He didn't know what to do. He went over and dried Sasami's tears with the sleeve of his haori. Sasami stopped crying, and calmed down. "Inuyasha, do you want to be a dad?" Sasami asked. "I...I really don't know." Was all he answered. "I want to find the last shard before the baby is born." She said as they walked back to Kaede's hut. "But we have no clue as to where it is." Answered Inuyasha, looking up at the sky. "I can barely feel it." Said Sasami as she walked into the woods, closer and closer to the well, of which Kagome was pushed down, and came out to the Warring States Period. "Inuyasha it's in here!" she said as she looked down into the well, and looked at the spot she died many years ago. Inuyasha froze when he came to find Sasami looking down into the well saying it was in there. That meant Kagome had the last shard of the jewel.  
  
He saw Sasami go down the well, but he was still frozen in shock that Kagome had the last shard. He shook his head and went to the well. He looked down ready to follow Sasami. As he jumped down slowly, he whispered, "Kagome..."  
  
Sort of a cliffhanger, ne? Well, I thought I'd stop there. I know it took SO long to update because well, I was thinking of another idea for another of my fan-fictions. I have got's an idea now, and if ya want to read it go ahead! 


	6. Kagome And The Last Shard

Kie, here is the next chapter. In this chapter, Inuyasha is sort of ooc- ish.  
  
Sasami was inside of the shrine. She climbed out of the well, and looked around. She saw a cat, and a boy passing by. The boy looked in the shrine and saw Sasami. He ran into the shrine and said, " Hi! You must be from the Feudal Times and..." He was cut off when he saw Inuyasha. "Wow, it's really you dog-brother!!!" The boy went over to Inuyasha and put his arm around his neck. "Uhh...Souta...hi." Inuyasha sat on the edge of the well. "You know, Kagome missed you lots, Inuyasha." Said Souta patting Inuyasha's back. "Well, you got pretty big, but where IS Kagome?" Souta picked up Buyo and petted him, "Well, she's in her room." Sasami walked out of the shrine and said, "Inuyasha come on!" Inuyasha got up and ran over to where Sasami was and followed her. Souta quickly followed and let them in the house. He yelled, "Kagome!!!!" "What?!" Kagome asked loudly and you could hear her footsteps coming down the stairs. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. He was remembering all the times they spent together. When they were in trouble, the 'good' times, and all the times that he had wasted on loving her. 'Ugh, going down memory lane isn't pleasant.' He thought. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She then looked at Sasami, remembering all those years ago, how she killed her. Kagome looked meanly at Sasami and looked back at Inuyasha with sad eyes. "Look, I just came here for one thing." Said Inuyasha sternly. "Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome said running over to Inuyasha hugging him. She started crying saying in between her sniffs, "Oh, Inuyasha, I love you so much. Don't leave me again. I won't yell the word at you anymore, I won't be mad at you, I won't hurt you anymore!" Inuyasha was just silent looking down at her, crying in his arms. "Oh, aishiteru..." Kagome whispered, kissing him. Inuyasha pushed her away, saying, "Look, Kagome, my mate is Sasami now. And...I can't change that, nor do I want to. We are about to have children, and if I leave her, she won't be able to handle it." Kagome felt like she was going to break down. She had all her hopes on being with Inuyasha. All her fantasies came to an end.  
  
"But...." she began. Inuyasha put his finger on her mouth telling her to be quiet. "No, Kagome." He turned to Sasami, and gave her a look that said, 'Please leave us alone for a few moments.' Sasami nodded and went to the main room. Souta started talking to Sasami asking her many questions. "Hey, are you going to have a baby?"  
  
"Uh, yes I am."  
  
"What are you going to name it or them?"  
  
"If it's a boy, Ta-kun, a girl, Sarena."  
  
"Okay, those are nice names."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
************************Meanwhile in Feudal Japan*************************  
  
Miroku played with Mitsko for awhile then went to where Sango was washing the laundry, near the river. "Hey Sango?" asked Miroku sitting beside her. "Yes Miroku?" she questioned while scrubbing the kimono's. "About Inuyasha and Sasami. Do you think they would need help with the delivering of the baby?" "Oh, you want to follow them don't you?" She said getting up. Miroku got up too, "Yes, I think it would be best. Let's find Shippo before we head off." They went back to their hut and told the children to follow. Sango picked up Mitsko, and Miroku held Tai's hand. They went towards Kaede's village. They stopped by Tarayo village, and told Shippo to follow. Shippo finished eating his lunch and followed Sango and Miroku, and their children. They finally got to Kaede's village by evening. "Kaede?" asked Sango as they stepped into the hut. "Aye, is it ye Sango?" "Hai." Answered Sango. Kaede walked out of the main room and smiled. "I haven't seen you and Miroku in a long time." Said Kaede as she looked down and saw the two children hiding behind their mother and father. "Lady Kaede, do you know of where Lady Sasami and Inuyasha are?" questioned Miroku as he sat down. "Yes, we think that maybe we should help them get the last shard." Sango said picking up Mitsko and putting her in her lap. "Indeed I do. They have gone to my sister's reincarnation's time. That is where Lady Sasami had sensed the last jewel shard." Said Kaede as she stood up.  
  
Sango and Miroku got up as well and bowed. "Lady Kaede. You wouldn't mind watching our children 'till we return?" "Not at all." Sango and Miroku waved good-bye to Kaede and went towards the well. "Miroku, you do remember that we can't go into the well, right?" "Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to try once more." He answered as he groped Sango. Sango grabbed her Haraikotsu and wacked over the head. " I'm serious Miroku!" Miroku rubbed his head and answered, "I already gave you my answer. It wouldn't hurt to try once more." They climbed down the well and the well glowed, but they didn't fall through. Miroku tapped the ground with his staff seeing if there was a chance they could even get through, but they fell. They then found themselves in Kagome's time. Miroku climbed out of the well, and helped Sango out. They looked around, admiring all the technology. They walked out the shrine and into the main house. They looked in one room and found Souta and Sasami talking. "Sasami?" said Sango as she went next to her. "Where is Inuyasha?" Sasami answered, "Oh, he's talking to Kagome." She said as she got up. Miroku soon found them and saw Kagome's eyes all red and puffed up. "What'd you do?!" asked Miroku as he went to Kagome's side. "I didn't do anything. She kept crying after I told her everything that had happened in the five years she was gone." Sango and Sasami came from the living room into the main room. Sango went to Kagome and patted her back lightly.  
  
Sasami went over to Inuyasha and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, did you get the shard? You didn't have to be so rude to her." Said Sasami. Inuyasha turned to her saying, "I wasn't being rude, and on top of that, how could you say that for someone who killed you in the..." He was cut off when Sasami said, "The past?! What is in the past, will stay in the past! Just think about what you are doing in the present, and how you could make it better in the future!" She said. She then hit him in the back of his head. Inuyasha muttered, "It was only a suggestion."  
  
Inuyasha said sternly, "Okay, Kagome, we only came here for one reason: Give us the last jewel shard." Everybody stood looking at Kagome, waiting for her answer.  
  
Another cliffhanger, ne? Well, I updated this time, and made it as long as possible without giving away her answer. Okie, hope you like it. Oh, and I have my own little site. It is: . It is an Inuyasha and Sasami shrine. I would like some help with the html code thing, so if you know how to put images in a webpage, and music, then PLEASE email me at Inuyashalover@msn.com. 


	7. The Last Shard Of the Shikon No Tama

Okie, this chapter won't have a cliffhanger, I promise. And I'm very on edge when it comes to promises!  
  
"Why do you want it?" asked Kagome, acting like she didn't know. Either that, or she just acted liked she didn't have it. "You know why, Kagome." Said Inuyasha seriously. Kagome turned her head to look the other way. Away from Inuyasha. She felt he had betrayed her. Leaving to go with some fourth demon, mixed with a Jurain, or whatever they were called.  
  
Souta ran upstairs away from the fight Kagome was having with his 'dog-brother'. Miroku and Sango moved away from Kagome, giving her room to breathe and think. Shippo stood near Sasami, seeing his 'used to be adopted mother' fight with Inuyasha. He still didn't quite get what was going on between them, when he was younger. Sasami looked at Inuyasha, to Kagome. She could tell Inuyasha was striving not to do anything drastic to Kagome, while Kagome refused to answer. She could also tell how Kagome was stalling time. 'I wonder why she is stalling time?' Sasami asked herself in her thoughts.  
  
Kagome looked back to Inuyasha. Pain clouded her eyes. 'I wonder, if what I had done in the past, hadn't happened like it did. I wonder if I didn't kill her, then, maybe he would still love me...' Kagome thought to herself silently. "Kagome, give us the shard." Inuyasha repeated. Kagome sighed and went upstairs into her room. She went to a shoebox that laid in the corner of her closet. She opened it up, and pulled out the jewel shard. "It all started with this..." Kagome said, talking to only herself. "I shouldn't have fallen in love him. I should have left, like he told me to, when we first met, then I didn't have to worry about all these problems happening." Kagome walked down the stairs slowly, stalling as much as possible. Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome and held out his hand, asking for the last shard. Kagome didn't give it to him at first, then when she was about to, Sasami asked in a polite, but frustrated tone, "Why are you stalling time?" Kagome clenched her hand again. Inuyasha put his hand down and turned to Sasami, looking at her with confusion. Kagome walked over to Sasami. "Why am I stalling time you ask? And you don't even call me by my name. Aren't you nice." Said Kagome, trying to upset Sasami.  
  
Sasami got even more frustrated, but tried to keep her cool, "Okay fine, Kagome. Why are you stalling time?!" Inuyasha could tell she was about to tear Kagome's face apart, so he went towards her, but Kagome got in front of him. "Me? Stalling time? Does everybody else want to know why I'm stalling time?!" asked Kagome, looking at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Everybody nodded their heads 'yes'. Kagome looked back at Sasami. "Well, maybe it's because I want to have Inuyasha around me longer, or maybe it's because I'm trying to get rid of you." Kagome pointed her finger at Sasami. Sasami put her hands on her hips and said, " Get rid of me?" Sasami asked putting, putting on puppy dog eyes, "Why would you want to get rid of little ol' me?" Kagome rolled her eyes and went closer to Inuyasha. "According to me, Inuyasha forgot about you, all these years." Sasami lost her playful face and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't want to be in this fight of theirs, but he got involved anyways. "Uh...Kagome, just give u...me the shard, so I...they can leave." Everybody looked at Inuyasha in confusion, but then understood what he was trying to do.  
  
Kagome threw the shard over near Shippo, who grabbed it as fast as possible. Kagome put her arm around Inuyasha's neck saying, "Oh, Inuyasha, do you not care for me anymore?" Inuyasha looked away. He was feeling very uncomfortable. Sasami got fed up with Kagome's insane antics and went to the well. "Sasami wait up!" Yelled Shippo. He ran to where Sasami was going. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then looked at Inuyasha. Who was trying to pry her off of him. "Sasami...wait." Inuyasha tried to say as he was trying to get to where Sasami was heading.  
  
Sasami jumped down the well saying, "Stupid bastard Inuyasha." Shippo jumped in as well. "Sasami wait!!" yelled Shippo running after Sasami. Sasami turned around and smiled, "Yes, what is it Shippo?" Shippo handed her the shard. "Oh, thank you Shippo." Shippo smiled sweetly. He still had the kuwaii looks he had when he was smaller. Sasami pulled out the Shikon Jewel from her bag and put the last shard in place. The shard glowed, and it purified. Sasami went to Kaede's hut to wait for Inuyasha, with Shippo entertaining her.  
  
Inuyasha managed to get Kagome off of him and started running towards the well. "Leave me alone you wench!" yelled Inuyasha. He reached the shrine and went inside as quickly as possible. 'Kagome is getting really scary when she gets mad. She practically goes insane!' he thought as he jumped down the well. Kagome sighed and went back inside the house. Souta looked a little freaked too. Miroku and Sango said bye to Kagome and jumped down the well as fast as possible. Souta said, "You could just follow them." "Nah." Answered Kagome as she went outside to go meet Hojo.  
  
Don't think this is the end!!! Cause it's not!!!! There is at least three or more chapters left!!!!! 


	8. The Baby ,Sarena, Is Born

Alrighty now. I'm getting close to finishing up this fic. And I hope you all enjoyed it! T_T.  
  
Inuyasha ran to Kaede's house. He saw Sasami and said, "Look, Sasami, I didn't forget. If I had forgotten, I wouldn't have remembered all those memories." Sasami just looked at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She gave him the completed Shikon no Tama. He asked her what she would like more, a full demon, or a full human. She just answered, " Whether your human or demon isn't the question, as long as you stay yourself I know it's you who I love." Inuyasha took that as a neither. He gave the Shikon no Tama to Kaede. "Are you sure you can make your decision so quickly Inuyasha?" asked Sasami surprised. "Look, Kikyo wanted me to be human for her reasons, Kagome wanted me to stay a hanyou for her benefits, but you...you don't really care. Just as long as I stay myself makes you happy, and that is why I love you." He said as he kissed her mouth passionately and Miroku and Sango covered their children's eyes. Shippo covered his own. Sasami felt so happy. She kissed him back, and now, she felt whole.  
  
Kaede took what Sasami had given her and put the jewel inside. "It's a safe! Unless you know the secret combination, it won't open!" Kaede's bowed and Miroku and Sango returned home. Shippo stayed awhile, helping out with the chores since Sasami was in no condition to help. Suddenly, Sasami's water broke...  
  
For a minute there, you thought I had ended it ne? Well, guess what? You got more chapter's coming this way!! 


	9. Demon Lord Inuyasha

Okie, well the last few chapters are REALLY interesting!!!!!!  
  
Sasami went into labor, and Kaede hurriedly helped. "Where's Inuyasha?" asked Sasami. "He's not here. He went out to go get firewood." Answered Kaede. Sasami was told to push. "Damn it, god, it hurts!!" she yelled as sweat trickled down her face, "Where the hell is Inuyasha?!" "Child, ye need to calm down, you don't want the child or children to be filled with hatred, no do ye?" said Kaede as calmly as she could. As the labor went by in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was out in the rain, chopping firewood, and picking it up. "Why do I have to do this in the rain!" he asked himself. He finally finished, but then Sesshoumaru came by. "Inuyasha, give me the Tetsuseiga!" said Sesshoumaru, in a commanding way. "You already have the Tenseiga and the Tokijin! Why do you need MY Tetsuseiga?!" asked Inuyasha getting ready to fight. "I do not wish to fight, since I, Sesshoumaru am here just for the sword." Inuyasha put his sword so it would transform back. He put it in the sheath, and asked , "So, why won't you fight? Afraid!?" "No, I have Rin with me, and she should not see blood. Especially that of my pitiful half-breed brother's." answered Sesshoumaru, with Rin coming out from behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru swooped down and took the Tetsuseiga from Inuyasha. He did it so quickly that Inuyasha realized a split second after Sesshoumaru took his sword, that he took his Tetsuseiga. Soon after, his demon blood took over his body and his youkai mind took over his head. Inuyasha no had purple marks on his cheeks, and his eyes glowed red. His claws were longer, and he now had the mind of a youkai, only wanting to kill. The only other thing in his head was not to hurt Sasami.  
  
" Your almost done child! Her body is almost all the way out." Said Kaede in excitement. "Ah! F**k this d**n pregnancy!!! I still want Inuyasha to get his ass over here!!!!!!" She finally finished her labor after she had spoken. Kaede cut the cord and took the baby to cleanse it. "Sasami, ye should rest." Said Kaede. Sasami ignored the warning and wearily got up. "I have to find the Inuyasha..." She got up and went outside to find Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" yelled Sasami, feeling very tired. Inuyasha's ears perked up and looked to where Sasami's voice came from. Sasami saw Inuyasha, "Inuyasha..." said Sasami relieved, feeling like she was going to faint. "Stay away!!!!" yelled Inuyasha hiding his eyes and fangs. Sasami's head cocked slightly, and walked closer . "I said stay away!!" yelled Inuyasha even louder. "Why?" asked Sasami, who was about to put her hand on Inuyasha. Inuyasha uncovered his face and Sasami gasped and moved two steps away.  
  
" I turned full youkai, and I wouldn't be able to control myself." Said Inuyasha, trying with all his might to hold his desire to kill. Sasami moved close again, and hugged Inuyasha, "But, don't you want to see your baby girl?" Inuyasha stood up and took Sasami by the neck, choking her. "Inuyasha, you're hurting me..." Sasami managed to say. Inuyasha shook his head and dropped Sasami. Sasami gasped for air while she sat on the ground. Inuyasha ran away at his top speed. "Wait Inuyasha!!!!!" Sasami said. She felt so tired from giving birth and trying to fight Inuyasha from choking her, that she lost all her energy and fainted.  
  
************************Later on***********************************  
  
Miroku and Sango were going to go to the rice fields to get some rice, when Tai spotted Sasami. "Look mama! It's Auntie Sammy!" yelled Mitsko following Tai as they went next to her. Sango acted quickly, by picking up Sasami and telling Miroku to hold her. Miroku carried her back to their hut. They put a damp cloth on her forehead, and Tai and Mitsko insisted on waiting for her to 'wake up from her sleep'. Through the five days Miroku and Sango tried to make Sasami eat, while she was still unconscious. Finally, on the sixth day, she awoke yelling, "Inuyasha!!!!!!!!" Sango and Mitsko woke up startled as Sasami sat up. Tai and Miroku ran into the room to see what was wrong. Sasami got up and headed out the door, waving good-bye and saying thank you to them.  
  
She said aloud to her self, "I have to find Inuyasha, and his Tetsuseiga. To bad don't know who took it." Sesshoumaru overheard and walked over to Sasami. "The one you are looking for is here." He said. Sasami looked behind, right and left. "Huh? Where?" she asked. If Sesshoumaru wasn't Sesshoumaru, he would have face faulted, but he just had a sweat-drop. "He is standing before you. It is I, Sesshoumaru." "Oh, Inuyasha talks about you a lot!" Sasami said as she walked over to him and smiled. "Well then, can you please give it to me?" Sesshoumaru was surprised how the girl approached him, not being afraid. Then he recognized her just a bit. All he remembered was that she had blue hair, and pink innocent eyes. Sesshoumaru didn't answer and turned away, not wanting to hurt her. Sasami ran in front of him and asked again. He, again, didn't answer.  
  
Sasami got frustrated and grabbed his tail(well that's what I think it is. Says so in the anime too, if ya listen carefully!). "PLEASE!?" She asked louder and more sternly. He looked at her and first asked, "Do you remember who I am?" Sasami thought long and hard for a moment and said, "Mmmm...yeah! You were the one who helped me all those years ago!!!! I mean ALL!!!" "Very well, I will give you the Tetsuseiga, if you are willing to(this might sound a bit like Miroku's line, but it is more serious. He means it for real) bear a healthy heir?" "No! Giving pregnancy to a child is hard!!! And besides, I'm Inuyasha's!!" answered Sasami feeling offended. Sesshoumaru looked at her and just started walking. "I thought you were going to help me?!" said Sasami following him. "I am." He said answered as he kept walking and looking forward. 


	10. The Search For Inuyasha

Well, here is the next chapters, and please give me some updated reviews!  
  
Rin ran away from Jaken and ran towards Sesshoumaru. "Hey Sesshy?" asked Rin walking behind him. Sesshoumaru asked, "What is it Rin?" he replied not even looking at her. "Why are you so mean to your little brother? Rin doesn't like that. Be nice to family!" she said running in front of him. Sesshoumaru stopped walking and said, " I need not be nice to my half-breed brother." Rin looked at Sasami, asking for help, to argue against Sesshoumaru, so Sasami asked, "Yeah, well, how come you changed so much? If I remember correctly, you were the one that would've let me play with Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru didn't answer and walked past Rin and Sasami. He needed not to reveal what had happened many years ago.  
  
It was getting late so Sesshoumaru stopped, and let Rin go take a bath. He sat down on a big boulder, and made sure Rin, wasn't going to get hurt. Sasami came over and sat down next to him. " I really wanted to know Sesshoumaru, why did you change?" she asked scooting closer to him. He stared at her, and then looked away. He didn't want to talk to a fourth demon, and wasn't about to start. Sasami leaned on him. "I hope we find Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru felt uncomfortable so he got up and stood under a tree. Sasami sighed and said, "Don't get any..." she was stopped in the middle of her sentence, when Sesshoumaru asked, "So, you gave birth to Inuyasha's child?" Sasami nodded. He stopped leaning on the tree and looked at her. "Why is it that you can bear a hanyou's child, and not a lord's?" She stared at him with confusion, then answered, "Well, I really don't know. But I do know I love him!" Sesshoumaru looked away, and asked, "So, how does the child look?" Sasami hesitated to answer, but did anyways, "She has blue hair and pink eyes like mine. But she takes her ears from her father, and her blood. She is three fourth's demon." Rin had finished so he turned around and walked back to sit on the boulder. He sat down and answered Sasami's question, "I never was close with Inuyasha, because, I had thought my mother had died. She didn't and had come back, telling me if I ever got close to Inuyasha, she would kill him, so I stayed away. It wasn't the threat that made me not like Inuyasha, it was the fact that he got to spend time with his mother, in a loving way, and I hadn't with my mother." Sasami looked at Sesshoumaru, and smiled. "So... you were jealous?" she asked trying to lighten him up.  
  
He didn't expect her to answer in such a way, so he looked to the ground. She decided to drop the subject, and go play with Rin, who was now fully dressed. Morning had come, and Sasami was still asleep on the floor. Sesshoumaru told Jaken to wake her up, so they could move on. Jaken went to Sasami and said, " Wake up you human!" Sasami woke up and beat Jaken on the head. She tied her hair up, and said, "Okie, let's go!!!" They walked a bit farther, when Sesshoumrau, smelled the scent of Inuyasha and blood. Inuyasha was at a village, slaughtering the villagers. Sasami ran out there to go to him, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "He has lost his sense of thought. The only thing he knows at this moment is killing." Sasami watched for a little while, but couldn't stand it. She made Seshoumaru lose his grip(how? I don't know) and ran towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw Sasami. His ears dropped. She ran up to him and hugged him, crying. "I thought I would never see you again!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha didn't hug her back, he didn't know what to do. Sesshoumaru threw the sword, and flew off(is that what it's called, when he uses his ki to fly?) with Rin and Jaken . Sasami grabbed the Tetsuseiga and gave it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly turned back to normal, and put the sword in its sheath. He hugged her back, and looked around, seeing what he had done. Sasami let go, and said, "You have to see our baby, Sarena!" Inuyasha looked back at her. She got up with him, and started walking towards Kaede's village.  
  
*********************couple days later****************************  
  
Sasami had told Inuyasha she was going to go tell her mom everything that had happened. 'Well, not everything' she thought. She figured Inuyasha should come with. She pulled out the watch that took her back and forth in time, and pressed the button. She was transported back on Jurai's main ship. Inuyasha followed her, not knowing where to go. Sasami walked all the way to where the royals were having a conference. Sasami walked in with Inuyasha. Her mom, Funaho, and her dad looked at her, being happy of their daughter's return. Ayeka had already married Tenchi, so she was one of the new queens.  
  
Sasami walked to her mom, and whispered in her ear. Her mom got up and left the main room, with Sasami and Inuyasha. Suddenly you could hear a "You what!?". Yelled Funaho, after hearing her daughter's news. "You need to be married to royalty!!" yelled Funaho even louder. "I didn't marry him! We just became permanent mates!" said Sasami, trying to make her mom calm down. "It's the same thing! I can't believe this! Fine, I'll let you stay in the Feudal Time, but don't expect to ever visit here again!" yelled Funaho, walking back into the conference room.  
  
Sasami sighed and told Inuyasha, "Well, let's go. I don't think I should say by to anybody, so... why don't we marry the human way?" Inuyasha thought about it and nodded slowly, still being unsure. They went back into the Feudal times, to tell all their friends.  
  
Yeah, I know, thought it was going to end huh? Well, you got lots more chapters coming your way! 


	11. Marriage Awaits!

Okie, well, now we're near the end.maybe.maybe not. Tell me in your review if I should continue!!!!!!!! Oh and this: mean's it's his subconscious.  
  
Sasami and Inuyasha had gotten back to the Feudal times, and went to all their friends. First, they stopped at the closest village, Tarayo. That was where Shippo was. They had told him about it, and Shippo agreed to help. They went to Sango and Miroku's village, Ooyama, next. They stopped by their hut and had told them about their whole idea too. Sango agreed to help and gave Miroku a stare. Miroku quickly nodded 'yes'. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sasami all walked back to Kaede's village. Sasami told Kaede about everything she wanted to do for her marriage. Kaede said, "Aye, child. Ye have so much to do." Sasami answered, "I know, that's why I'm gonna have you help me too...if ya want to that is." Sasami added, almost forgetting about her manners. Inuyasha just stood outside. Sasami was asking for so much, and expected so much from him. What if he couldn't do it for her?  
  
He walked away from the village, and his friends. Miroku followed, and Inuyasha turned around saying, "Hey, do you have a stalking problem?!" Miroku, looked to the ground and answered back, "Well, I might." Miroku backed off, knowing, what a big thing marriage was. It was nerve wrecking, and sometimes, even hard. Marriage seems like something in a fairy tale, but it isn't, if you haven't chosen the right one.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree. The tree he met Sasami in. He looked into the sky. 'She expects so much, maybe too much from me.' 'No way! That isn't me.' Inuyasha decided to stop thinking about her for awhile. That's all he's been doing for a while now. He knows she doesn't need his help, but it's just his own instinct.  
  
Back at the hut, Sango was making a beautiful marriage kimono for Sasami. The red was for love, white for purity, pink for happiness, and yellow for being all and forever friends. The kimono was coming out beautifully, as she needed to get to Inuyasha's kimono too. Though she didn't think that Inuyasha would let her measure him. She remembered her marriage to Miroku. They didn't know where Inuyasha had run off too, and gave up on looking for him. They did their marriage, with what was left of Miroku and Sango's family, or friends of their family. Mushin, Kohaku, Hachi, they all had come to their marriage. And Miroku had pronounced his devotion to her, and amazingly kept it. A year later, his wind tunnel disappeared, and so was the one in Tai's hand too.  
  
Miroku went to different villages, gathering all of the friends they had made during there traveling for the shikon shards. Everywhere he went, people gladly agreed. After all, Inuyasha had helped them greatly. Miroku, saw Sesshoumaru, on his way back to Kaede's village, and hesitated to speak. Would Inuyasha want him there? Or not? If Sesshoumaru came, Rin would've come too, along with...Jaken. Before he moved closer Sasami showed up. Miroku hid behind a bush and listened to their conversation. "Hey Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru glanced at Sasami slightly while still walking. "Umm...would you like to come to Inuyasha's wedding?" Sesshoumaru stopped and fully looked at Sasami. "I will not come to some petty human tradition, nor will I come to my weak brother's wedding." Sasami looked down in disappointment. Sesshoumaru still didn't move on, so Rin went over to pick flowers.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued speaking, "If it means so much to you..."Sesshoumaru hesitated, "Fine. Under one condition, you bear me a child." Sasami was going to feel happy but looked at him with anger. She slapped him and said, "YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE THAT SUCH A LOW LIFE LIKE YOU COULD BE A LORD!!!" Sesshoumaru was amazed that she would just slap him like that. He was also amazed what a temper she had, and how hard she hits. Sasami walked away angrily, while muttering words under her breath, which Sesshoumaru could hear, but said nothing, not wanting to get her mad again. Miroku, came out from the bush and walked a different route to Kaede's village. From that Sesshoumaru was probably mad, so he didn't want to get in trouble with Sesshoumaru's temper.  
  
Inuyasha walked back to the village slowly, still trying to keep his mind clear. All the sudden a big gust of wind shows up. The dust from the small tornado cleared up, and Inuyasha didn't like what he saw. Koga. "What's up mutt-face? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't answer and tried to walk by him. "Hey, Inutrasha, I heard you were with another woman. And you didn't introduce me?" Koga said keeping in his boastful laughter. Inuyasha finally got mad and yelled, "You wimpy wolf, leave me and Sasami alone!" Koga shook his head and went towards Kaede's village thinking Kagome was there. Inuyasha ran after him, trying to catch up with the wolf's speed.  
  
Koga reached the village, and was saying, "Kagome?" while walking where her scent still lied. He walked into one room, where Sango was still sewing Sasami's kimono together. "Where is Kagome?" Koga asked. Sango answered, "She's not here. She's in her world and never coming back okay?" Koga turned around and saw Sasami walk in. She asked, "Who are you?" Koga just stared at her, ignoring her question. Sasami turned around noticing Inuyasha bursting into the hut. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sasami asked. Inuyasha looked at Koga with angry eyes. Sasami got tired of being ignored and went over to Koga. "I asked you a question, and I demand that you answer it!!" Koga went out of his trance and said, "Why don't you leave this mutt-face, and be with a real demon!" Sasami thought Koga was cute and all, but she was happy with what she had. "No thank-you, I'll pass."  
  
Inuyasha got upset that Sasami would talk to a bastard like that and moved next to her. "Leave her alone." Sasami said, "Sit." And Inuyasha fell to the ground. Inuyasha got upset that Sasami would do that to him in front of Koga. When the spell wore off, he went out of the hut. Sango had a sweat drop, but followed Inuyasha, to get the measurements. Koga was rejected by Kagome, but he wouldn't give up with this woman. "Why?" he asked simple and plainly. Sasami didn't answer this time and looked away, blushing. Koga seemed a little more of a 'gentlemen' then Inuyasha, even though he was a little jerky. Koga sighed and ran out of the room. "I'll be back for you." Sasami had a skeptical looking face. She ran out to get Inuyasha, noticing how upset he looked. She found him sitting down looking out into the sunset. He didn't even to bother to look at her. She sat next to him and said, softly, "Inuyasha?" He kept looking at the sunrise, but eventually looked at her, seeing how patient she was trying to be.  
  
Sasami stood up and waited for him to stand up. He got up and looked at her, confusion filling his eyes. She put her hands on his necklace, that she controlled him with, and slowly took it off. Inuyasha felt this flutter in his heart, that Sasami trusted him enough to take it off. He hugged her and she hugged him back. Sasami broke the hug and kissed him lightly. He returned the kiss and she let his tongue roam her mouth. They broke the kiss, and walked back to the hut. When they had gotten there, Kaede had finally gotten Sarena to sleep and so it was quiet in the house.  
  
***************Near the wolf den*******************************  
  
Koga was in the cave, thinking about how to win Sasami's love. Hakaku and Ginta came in and said, "Koga, Ayame is here again. She wants to see you." Koga said, "Let her in." Ayame came in and said, "Koga, why won't you let me be your mate?" Koga replied, "Because I am in love with Sasami." Ayame's eyes drooped a bit. She was trying everything possible to win Koga's heart, but another girl would always get in her way. She didn't know why Koga had ever loved Kagome, but she had heard stories about Sasami and Inuyasha. How beautiful, and different she was. Some say she came from one of the stars. Sasami and Inuyasha were known for the saving they had done, and also how much more quickly they found the jewels. Sasami would force Inuyasha to help, and Sasami liked to entertain people, by singing.  
  
Ayame sighed and said, "Fine." Koga looked at her with surprise. "Look, now I see, you'll never fall in love with me, and I'm okay with that." Koga got up and said, "It's not that I can't fall in love with you, it's just that, well, you're beautiful and all, but my heart rests with in Sasami." "What about Kagome?" "Well, Sasami makes me feel different than Kagome did, I bet that mutt-face could feel it too." Ayame walked out of the den/cave and said, "Well, now that I know I have a chance, I'll keep trying." She winked and gave a thumb's up, before she left. Koga walked out of the wolf den, smelling the stench of blood among his tribe. "What happened?" Koga asked. Hakaku answered, " We were attacked by another wolf tribe for the territory." Koga rubbed his head and said, "Why'd you go out in the first place?" Ginta answered this time, "Well, Koga, you see, we were running out of food and..." He was cut off when Koga said, "You guys don't need a meal for today, most of you still have the food we ate last time." Ginta and Hakaku said, " Sorry Koga." "Just get them healed." He replied walking back into the cave, preparing for the next mission.  
  
Sasami was walking through the forest alone, getting away from the cries of her baby. Sango was handling that, and let Sasami take a break. She stepped right into wolf territory and didn't even know it. A couple of wolves had left their stations and went to where they smelled the intruder. They growled at Sasami. She backed away slowly, when Koga came and told them to have respect to his woman. They whined and laid down. Koga took Sasami to where most of the tribe was. She saw the hurt ones and gasped. "Oh, are they alright?" She touched one of the people's foreheads, and her healing powers went to work. She healed him, and he slowly got up. He stretched slightly and felt better. All his wounds disappeared and he looked as if he never fought. She went over and healed the other three. Everybody was amazed at the demon power she had. Koga thought that was another good reason she should be his mate, so he took Sasami into the cave and...  
  
Oh! Cliffhanger! LOL! Well, anyways, I decided to put some jealousy between people and blahty blahty blah. The next chapter won't be about the marriage like one of those cliché fanfics. It'll have arguing, battling, side taking, jealousy, betrayal, and hurtness all in one chapter so...have I got you excited yet? 


	12. Inuyasha And Sasami's Big Fight!

Oke, here is the next chaptie!!!  
  
Inuyasha had noticed that Sasami had been gone for awhile so he went out to look for her. He followed her scent all the way to where Koga's tribe stayed. 'Why would Sasami be in here?' he asked himself in his thoughts as he went inside the territory of the wolves. Ginta and Hakaku smelled Inuyasha's scent and went to where he had entered. Meanwhile, in the cave Koga was telling Sasami to be his woman. He told her all the privileges she would get. She would be treated better than the other wolves, and they would bring her food. "I'm not that kind of girl that likes to stay back. I like to be in the fight, and besides, my heart lies in Inuyasha." Koga felt offended that he was rejected of the offer, and insisted. "No!" she yelled as she went out of the cave. Koga murmured to himself, "I am going to kill that mutt-face if it's the last thing I do." Koga ran out of the cave and found Sasami gone. Ginta and Hakaku, with some other wolves helping, had captured Inuyasha.  
  
They brought him to Koga and Koga smiled. "So mutt-face, care to die?" Inuyasha didn't answer, but decided to, "No, actually, I plan on living, but if I have to die, then I refuse!" Inuyasha broke free of the wolves holding him down, and charged after Koga. "Bring it on." Said Koga as he charges after Inuyasha. They had a humongous fight. Koga no longer had jewel shards in his arm and legs, but he trained enough to seem like he still did. He had been waiting for this day. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuseiga and made it transform, he looked for the wind scar, and broke the entwining of the winds, so he could now use the Kaze no Kizu. It would've been impossible to dodge it, but Koga did. Inuyasha got up enough strength to do the Bakuryyuha.(I forgot how to spell it.I just spelled I on how it sounds.) Koga couldn't dodge this one and fell to the ground, injured. He slowly got up, and attacked Koga using his demon call. His wolf pack came in and beat Inuyasha a couple times. "That's not fair!!!" yelled Inuyasha wiping the blood away from his mouth. "We didn't set rules!" said Koga as he punched Inuyasha in the face and the stomach.  
  
Sasami made it back to the house and asked Sango where Inuyasha was. She wanted to plan some more for their wedding. Sango explained Inuyasha went out looking for her. Sasami sighed and ran back towards Koga's wolf den. When she finally got there. She found the two still fighting their death match. Inuyasha was going to punch Koga in the face, but Sasami got in front of Koga. Inuyasha stopped his attack and asked, "What are you doing?!" Sasami didn't answer and looked at Koga's wounds. She put her hands on his chest and he was healed. "Thank-you Sasami." Koga said softly. Sasami smiled and got up. Inuyasha already looked upset. He said, "Feh." And ran away. "Inuyasha!" yelled Sasami as she tried to follow him, but she wasted her energy on getting back to Koga's. He thanked Sasami again and she returned his thanks by hugging him.  
  
Inuyasha got back to the hut and sulked. He hated that stupid wimpy wolf, and wanted to kill his little ass. "Damn it. Why does that stupid wench always get in the way?" he asked himself, not knowing Kaede had come back from her visit, with a fellow miko. "Aye, Inuyasha, ye should not say such things about Sasami." said Kaede scaring the hell out of Inuyasha. Inuyasha got his pride back and looked the other way. Kaede shook her head and said, "Well, ye should go back if you want her back. Ye can win her heart back, faster than Koga, who is still trying." "He already won her heart." Inuyasha said hesitating to talk to the old hag. Shippo came in and said he wanted to see Sasami. Kaede whispered to Shippo what had happened and Shippo laughed. "You did it again huh Inuyasha?" he teased. Inuyasha hit him over the head. "Just 'cause you are 15 doesn't give you the right to make fun of me."  
  
Shippo thought it would be better if he talk to Inuyasha to get the whole story, and then tell Kaede. Inuyasha told Shippo, and Shippo went to Kaede's, Inuyasha following. Shippo drew some pictures, that were better drawn, and showed Kaede.  
  
"Okay, I have a friend that's a...fox demon. And he loves this dog demon. But a... wolf demon came, and took to the dog demon away. After the fox demon found the dog demon, the wolf and fox demon got in a fight. The dog demon stopped the fox demon from defeating the wolf demon, so the fox and the dog demon got in a big fight. Now, the dog demon is staying with the wolf demon, and the fox demon feels upset. The fox and the dog were supposed to get married, but it was stalled. Now, the fox demon wants the dog demon back, but his attitude isn't helping." Explained Shippo showing the different pictures. Kaede said, "Well, tell the dog demon to come back, and tell the fox demon to give up his pride for a little while, and show the dog demon he cares. The wolf demon should happily give her up if he truly loved her." Inuyasha got up and ran towards Koga's wolf den. When he got there, there were some slaughtered wolves on the ground, and it seemed the rest of the pack were injured, and left for a time being...  
  
Short ne? Well, stayed tune for the next chapter!!!! I know I used some events from the episode I saw the other day, but hey, I changed it a lot. 


	13. The Slaughtered Wolves

Okie, here is a disclaimer, just in case some might forget, I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my pet dog Shippo though., He's just as cute as the character Shippo!!!  
  
Inuyasha got down and smelled the ground. He could sort of tell what had happened. He smelled the scent of fox demons. He smelled Koga's scent and Sasami's scent. Sasami's had eventually disappeared, making Inuyasha think that Koga probably picked her up. He followed Koga's scent and found a waterfall. He heard Koga's voice.  
  
"That was a close one. Those damn foxes. Always tryin' to steal our territory." Sasami corrected, "Yours." Koga looked at her and shook his head. "No, you're my woman, therefore, ours." Sasami went and sat next to him. While she tended to his wound, she spoke, " I'm Inuyasha's. Not yours. And I don't mean to make you feel bad, it's just that, Inuyasha for some odd reason, is the one for me." Koga stood up and his ears twitched. He sniffed the air slightly and said, "Stop eavesdropping mutt face and go away." Sasami ran out of the cave and saw Inuyasha. She waved rapidly and told him to come. He slowly walked over inside of the cave. Koga sighed and turned away. He didn't want to see Inuyasha's face. Sasami hugged Inuyasha lightly. "Oh, I'm glad you came! I was worried." Inuyasha didn't pay attention and asked, "What happened?!" Sasami thought back to what had happened less than an hour ago.  
  
############FLASHBACK##############  
  
Sasami had felt bad that she made Inuyasha upset, and just sat there. Koga came over to her and kneeled next to her. " He'll be back. Trust me." Koga told Sasami to follow him. He introduced her to some of his most trusted companions, and Ayame. Sasami became quick friends with Ayame, who later left to go back to her own tribe. Koga finished scouting the area with a couple of wolves from his pack, and waved bye to Ayame. Later on, two of the other scouters were critically injured and came back from their station. "The fox pack. They...teamed up together to form one. They...want...you and your woman's territory." With that, they passed out Sasami went over to help them, but Koga stopped her. Which was a good thing, because four foxes jumped out from behind the bushes and growled. Koga went forward and beat the crap out of those foxes, but more and more came. The rest of the pack went to help their leader, and Sasami pulled the two injured guys out of the way. She healed them with what was left of her healing powers and felt really tired. She had used up all her energy to save them.  
  
Koga's pack was slowly losing, as more and more foxes came from nowhere and attacked. Sasami wearily got up, and pulled her sword from its sheath. She went to help, which let a couple of the pack rest a while. The foxes kept coming though, and Sasami was getting minor injuries. Just bruises and scratches. Koga picked her up, and told what was left of his pack to follow. They were at the waterfall, but Koga ran so fast, the other wolves had to run to other areas of safety.  
  
############END FLASHBACK#########################  
  
"Uh...nothing." She answered trying to make it sound like she was telling the truth. "Then," Inuyasha picked her right arm up and pointed at a big scratch from a fox's tooth. "Where is this from?" Sasami replied, "Eh heh heh, you see, I was going through an area with thorns and I got cut..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and threw her arm on the floor. He replied angrily, "Cut the crap Sasami. I know something happened because I saw all the dead wolves. Now, bitch, tell me what really happened!!!" Sasami wasn't used to being yelled at and her eyes were filled with tears. She started to softly cry. Koga came over and yelled, " You shouldn't yell those things to a lady!" He held Sasami and softly hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Yeah, well, I don't like it when people lie to me!!!!! The marriage is off Sasami, and you can stay with your wimpy wolf!" Sasami stopped crying and looked at Inuyasha angrily. "Fine you f***ing bastard!!!!!" She turned around and wiped her tears away.  
  
Inuyasha ran at full speed away from Koga, the fight, and...Sasami. "I don't need her." He said to himself. He got back to Kaede's village and stormed inside her hut. Sango smiled and said, "I'm done with your kimono!" Not noticing that Inuyasha was in a bad mood. Her smiled turned to a frown and Miroku asked, " What happened now Inuyasha?" "None of your damn business." He answered going into a room, and sulked down. 'I don't need her, and she doesn't need you. She never did. She can have her wolf boy for all I care. I do not! No I don't!' he thought, arguing with his subconscious. He laid down and closed his eyes. Maybe sleeping would make it all go away.  
  
In his dream, he saw himself, Kagome and Sasami. Kagome looked happy to see him and hugged him. He hugged her back. On the other hand, when he saw Sasami, he could barely tell it was her. Her hair was actually down, and she had a small yellow dress, with a brown teddy bear on it. She had her knee's pulled up to her chest, and her arms around her knees. Her head was buried in her arms, and she was...crying. He let go of Kagome and went to Sasami. When he got to her, she was seven years old. Just like he remembered her to be. Only, she was in her kimono again. The pink and green one. And she was holding the small yellow ball that he used to have when he was small. She looked lonely, and some youkai and human kids came over and made fun of her. She threw the ball at them, and ran away from Inuyasha. Kagome showed up again and covered his view from Sasami. He moved her out of his way, but Sasami was gone. The small yellow ball was at his feet and he picked it up. Sasami came back, in her older self, like she was now, and looked at him. Her eyes were empty. It was like she had no soul. The same look...the same look that Kikyo had!  
  
Inuyasha woke up feeling startled. He looked outside. It had turned night time, and he could hear Kaede was still up, mixing herbs. He went out to the room Kaede was in. "Inuyasha, ye came to help? I have my doubt's though." He didn't answer and sat down. "Inuyasha, what is the problem now? Have ye gone and made yet another mistake with Sasami?" Inuyasha replied, "Yes I did okay?!" He then told her about his dream Kaede responded. "Well, it seems as though, you know something Sasami doesn't, and still holds on to the belief you could've been happier with Kagome. You probably thought of Sasami as her expression like my deceased sister, Kikyo, because, they felt the same inside. Lonely, lost, and unloved." Inuyasha amazingly understood and was about to leave when Kaede spoke once more, "Inuyasha, why don't ye go ahead and find out more about Sasami's forgotten, and her present time's past. Inuyasha agreed and went through the portal Sasami goes through every other month.  
  
He went to her big sister, Ayeka and asked about Sasami's past. "Well, when Sasami was very little, about three or so. She had died because of Ryoko's doing. Tsunami, the most powerful ship of Jurai, had assimilated with her. Since then, Sasami had felt like she wasn't really herself. Just Tsunami's soul inside of her. So, contrary to that, she had felt like she was just a lost soul, because Tsunami assimilated with her." Inuyasha got up and went through the portal, back to his time. He didn't have the slightest idea of who knew Sasami's past. So he went to Miroku. Miroku answered, "Ah, I see. My father had told me someone had a daughter. It was a half water demon mother, and a human father. They had a little girl, with blue hair and bright pink eyes. When I was young I already wanted to see her, but gave up knowing she was village's away. Anyways, he had said, that no-one liked her, and her parents were killed by some human villagers that feared she was dangerous. Sasami had accidentally destroyed somebody's hut. Then on, she hardly liked to speak, and would do anything to become anyone's friend. But, that's only what my father told me."  
  
Inuyasha just went ahead with that as her past when she existed here, and tried looking for her. Koga and Sasami obviously left the area, with the rest of the pack. He followed their scent all the way to a newly made wolf den. All the wolves were sleeping, and there was a small candle light in a corner. He moved to a different angle and saw it was Koga and Sasami. Sasami had on wolf armor(sorta like Ayame's) . She was asleep on the hay, and Koga was sitting upright, asleep. Inuyasha managed to sneak past all the wolves, and got to the corner. He tried waking her up, but nothing worked...well...almost nothing. "I have some chocolate." She immediately woke up saying loudly, "Where Koga, where?" He covered her mouth and she started to struggle till she found out who it was. She was still mad at him, and turned away. He let her go and tried to get her to get out of there, so they could talk. She refused and threatened, "I'll wake up the whole pack!!" She went over and woke up Koga. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
  
Inuyasha had a sweatdrop when Koga gave him a 'I'm gonna kill you if you don't leave' look. Sasami leaned on Koga's shoulder and stuck her tongue out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew it for sure now. He had lost Sasami's trust.  
  
Oh!!!! No cliffhanger, but goshly it sure sounds like there is going to be some harsh fights!!!!!! 


	14. Sasami's Strange Victory

Okie, like so far? Hopefully you do, and if ay have any suggestions, please send them in!  
  
The next morning had come, and Sasami and Koga had woken up last. Koga ordered Ginta and Hakaku to go with the others and collect food, while he would go and kill the foxes that had teamed up. Ordinarily, the kitsune's don't bother them, so he wanted to know what was going on. Sasami had finished praying for all the wolves that died in the battle and went back to Koga. While they were walking, Koga asked, "Does this mean you're my woman now?" Sasami had been thinking about Inuyasha all night and day, and had been lost in thought while looking at the sky. "Huh?" she replied, looking at him. Koga repeated himself and Sasami answered, " Oh! Um...no it doesn't Koga. I still love Inuyasha." Koga just shrugged it off and picked up Sasami and ran to Tarayo village. All these little kitsune's were just floating in the air, their eyes, empty with no life.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sasami getting closer to one of the kitsune's. Koga moved closer to Sasami, "Someone is possessing these dead ones." He answered. Three of the floating kitsunes just cut in half and the rotten blood spurted out. Sasami screamed and moved back. Koga moved back and his ears twitched. "Whoever you are, come out!!" yelled Koga, hearing someone was near. Kanna moved from behind a tree and held her mirror out. It reflected Sasami, but for some reason it didn't work. Kanna spoke in a quiet voice, "You have no soul?" Sasami answered back angrily, "I do to...don't I?" Koga didn't understand, but really didn't care. He went to attack Kanna, but she disappeared, and reappeared on top of a roof. Sasami was still pondering what Kanna had said, and Koga went to attack her again. Sasami shrugged her shoulder's, and guessed it would be easier to defeat Kanna if Inuyasha was there. So, she yelled out as loudly as possible(which is pretty loud), "INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha's ear's perked up and he looked in the direction he heard his name being called. He got up and ran towards Sasami and got there. He covered his nose, smelling the rotten blood. He saw Koga trying to defeat Kanna, and Sasami sitting there on the looking as if she was thinking. Inuyasha turned to face Kanna and unsheathed his Tetsuseiga. It transformed and he used Bakuryyuha. Kanna reflected it with her mirror, and turned it to Sasami again. Sasami looked up into the mirror and nothing happened again. Sasami started asking Kanna questions. "How come nothing happens?" Kanna didn't answer. Inuyasha and Koga had a sweat-drop. Sasami stamped her foot on the floor and said, "I just want to know!" Sasami pouted and sighed. "Nobody answers me anymore!" she said. Inuyasha just shook his head and looked back at Kanna, who looked at Sasami, dumbfounded. Koga was looking at Inuyasha, Inuyasah was looking at Kanna, Kanna was looking at Sasami and Sasami was looking into the sky. Kanna looked up to see what she was looking at, and so did Inuyasha and Koga.  
  
"What are we looking at?" asked Koga. Inuyasha shrugged and looked to see what Kanna's reaction was. Kanna looked down, and just vanished. Sasami jumped up and said, "I did it! I beat her!!!!" Inuyasha and Koga face faulted. Sasami went to Inuyasha and said, "Well?" "Well what?" he asked back. "Where's my apology?!" "Um...you need to apologize first." "What'd I do?" "You know!?" "No I don't!" Inuyasha turned away from Sasami and sat down. She turned her back on him too, and sat down. Koga said, "Sasami are you going to come with me or...?" Sasami looked at Koga and said, "Oh well, I want to work out my situation with Inuyasha, so probably not. But I promise I'll visit!!" "Okay..."Koga gloomily answered and ran back to his wolf den.  
  
Sasami turned back to Inuyasha, " Okie, now, first you need to apologize, for yelling those things at me. Then, I'll apologize for leaving, okie?" "You apologize first." He said looking at her. Sasami sat down next to him took a deep breath and quickly said, "I'msorryInuyasha!" Inuyasha looked at Sasami and said, "Yeah well, I guess I would be sorry, even though I shouldn't be." Sasami went ahead and took that as an apology. She got up, and Inuyasha did too. He walked towards Kaede's village and Sasami followed.  
  
Like??????? I like!!!! Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	15. Naraku's Insedious Plot

Okie, well with school and my dad being home from war and everything, I haven't been able to update as quickly. So, anyways, here is the next chapter.  
  
Inuyasha and Sasami were sitting down in Kaede's hut, having a conversation on what to do about the Shikon no Tama. "What should we use it for?" asked Sasami as she was brushing her hair. "Uh...well, I was planning on using it on becoming a full youkai, but now I'm not so sure..." Sasami just sighed and tied her hair back into pigtails. She got up and went outside. Inuyasha followed her to see where she was going, but when he got outside, she was gone. "That girl is always doing that!" he said to himself as he went on top of the roof and waited for her to come back.  
  
Sasami was walking through the woods as she was thinking about her being in the Feudal Times. 'It's not right.' She thought to herself as she accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, oops, my bad. I'm so sorry!" said Sasami as she looked up to see who it was. It was Kikyo, and her soul stealers. Sasami went quiet, as Kikyo spoke, "Where is Inuyasha?" Sasami looked down. She felt really bad for what had happened to Kikyo through her life, but she also knew Kikyo still ached for Inuyasha. Kikyo asked again, and this time Sasami answered, " I don't know..." Kikyo's eyes closed and opened again as she turned and looked at Sasami. Sasami wasn't a fan of dead people, now was she a fan of souls that could not rest yet. "You....you are my reincarnation's reincarnation, are you not?" Sasami thought to herself, 'How'd she know?!' and answered, "Uh...yeah." Kikyo shook it off and went towards her younger sister's village. After Kikyo had left, Sasami took a deep breath, and sighed. "How'd she know?!" Sasami questioned herself, as she stopped by a river, to clean her muddy shoes.  
  
Just then, Kanna came by on Naraku's orders, to take the soul, of the young Jurain. Kanna stayed hidden, and put her mirror so Sasami's reflection appeared. Her mirror was slowly drawing Sasami's soul out of her, but Sasami really didn't notice. "Ew!" said Sasami while rubbing off all the mud, " Wolves travel to much...The running made my shoes muddy!" Thrity minutes later, Kanna was still drawing Sasami's soul from her, when her mirror began to crack. Kanna's mirror broke, from taking in so much of one soul. "I feel tired.", said Sasami as she yawned and laid down. Sasami's soul returned to her quickly. Kanna vanished and went to Naraku's castle.  
  
"She has a very large soul..." said Kanna as she stood by Kagura, where Naraku sat in front of them in his baboon disguise. "We should have figured that. After all, she has not her own soul, but that of the Water Goddess's, Tsunami." "Well then Naraku, would you like me to assassinate her, since we would not be able to control her." Proposed Kagura. "That is not necessary. Their child, Sarena, will do fine." Replied Naraku coming from out of the shadows. Kanna spoke, "But she is a mere infant." Naraku murmured, "Yes she is, but with the help of a witch, we can make her older, and now I don't think Sasami and Inuyasha would hurt their own child, now would they?" "No." said Kagura and Kanna in unison. Naraku sent two demon puppets. One to drive Inuyasha and Sasami away from the village, and one to kidnap the baby.  
  
I know, very short...the problem is, I want to keep ya'll in suspense so the best way to do that is stop in the part where the demon puppets are going to attack. I seem evil, ne? 


	16. Naraku Get's His Revenge

Okie, here is the next chapter, enjoy!!!!!!!! And reviews please!!!!  
  
The first demon puppet crashed into Kaede;s hut. Inuyasha and Sasami told all the villagers to leave for the moment and get to a safe hiding place. "Inuyasha, don't forget about Sarena!!!!!" yelled Sasami as she took out her sword from it's sheath. " 'Kay!" yelled Inuyasha, running over to Sarena and picking her up, and giving her to Kaede. That is when the second demon puppet, came and took Sarena swiftly out of Kaede's hands. "Inuyasha! Ye child has been taken by another demon puppet, you must hurry!" said Kaede, trying to get Inuyasha's attention. When the first demon puppet heard that, he stopped attacking, and turned into dust. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He then yelled angrily, "What did you say!!!!!!!!!!!????" Sasami was stricken by shock, and she at the moment didn't know what to do.  
  
Sango and Miroku, who had gone out to get herbs for Kaede, saw what had happened. They apologized to Inuyasha and Sasami. They said, "We wished we could've been there to teach Naraku a lesson!" Tai and Mitsko were hiding behind their parents, as they were there when the attack had happened. " Darn that Naraku!" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can you pick up the demon puppet's scent. Inuyasha sniffed the air, then the ground. "Yeah...okay, let's go. Sango, Miroku, if you want to come you can..." Sasami picked up her book-bag and ran after Inuyasha, who had already started walking. Sango and Miroku quickly thank Kaede for taking care of their children, and ran after Inuyasha and Sasami.  
  
Naraku was laughing evily. "Kekekekekekeke!! I am luring them right into my trap. Kanna, go to Sango and Miroku, mere humans can't resist the cause of your mirror, so the monk and demon exterminator won't be a problem. Kagura, after this is done, I would like for you to go and lure Inuyasha away from Sasami." After Kanna left, and Kagura left, Naraku went and made two more incarnations of himself. Their names were Kitsuke, and Ryota. "Ryota, will you go and make sure that little brat makes not one sound. Kitsuke, you go with her, but, I will desire for you to go and fetch Sasami for me, as well as Sesshoumaru." Kitsuke followed Ryota to where Naraku had put Sarena. Sarena was crying and wouldn't stop, so Ryota put a spell binding Sarena's mouth together. Kitsuke heard Naraku over talking with Kanna. She had finished her job, as Kagura was finishing hers. Kitsuke went to the window, and jumped down. He ran through the forest, and came across Sasami, who was looking for Inuyasha, of course.  
  
" Hello, it seems that you are looking for someone, I might say?" said Kitsuke nonchalantly. "Yes, sir. I am. Do you by chance know...Inuyasha?" Sasami replied blushing since she thought Kitsuke was a bit cute. "No I don't, but I do have a feast ready at my house, care to join me?" Sasami licked her lips, but then answered, "Oh, I really have to find Inuyasha." She could hear wind blowing really hard in one direction, and was heading for that. "It includes cake..." answered Kitsuke. Sasami said, "Yummy!" and followed. She just guessed that Inuyasha would be fine, after all, he had beaten Kagura easily before, and he could do it again. As for Miroku and Sango, well she guessed they were...hopefully bonding. They had had a big fight earlier, and she thought they should make up. As Sasami and Kitsuke were walking, Kitsuke smelled Sesshoumaru, and stopped. He saw Sesshoumaru and bowed slightly. "Ah, lord Sesshoumaru. I was just wandering around, and I am suddenly granted with your presence?" Sesshoumaru said, "What do you want? You have no need to bother, I, Sesshoumaru, so take your scrawny kitsune tail and scram." "Ah yes, but somebody important has business with you." Kitsuke bowed again.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That is quite confidential, but if you must know...uh...the lord of the eastern lands."  
  
"I suppose, I could go out of my way."  
  
Sesshoumaru followed Kitsuke, noticing Sasami, who had been staring at him for quite some time. They eventually got to the illusion Naraku's castle. Instead of looking dark and gloomy like it did, it had an illusion, that made it seem like an ordinary palace. They walked inside, and Sasami sat down, and heartily ate, when Ryota had walked downstairs. She disguised herself as the Lord of the Eastern Land, and sat at the table. Sesshoumaru, sat trying to be polite as possible, and looked at Sasami, who had finished her eighth bowl. Ryota spoke, " Well, I suppose that it is time for you two to......die!" Naraku and Kagura came downstairs and captured Sesshoumaru, who was caught off guard. Kitsuke and Ryota were holding Sasami. Naraku threw Sesshoumaru in the dungeon and took Sasami outside. He held her near a cliff. "Dogs don't particularly like other dogs that have been...spoiled." Naraku held Sasami's hand and was going to do, what she feared from men the most...rape her. She put one foot off the cliff but he said, "Oh, no, you're not going to kill yourself!" He held her and...  
  
Oh! Me oh my what will happen?????? 


	17. Exchanging What's Happening

Okies! I finally updated. Whew, I feel so bad for leaving you all hanging about what was going to happen next. Well, for the disclaimer I own nothing except myself and my dog Shippo. I don't own his name either. Oh, I feel so alone! Kay, well here is the next chappie kay? Oh, but I do warn it's quite short. And I mean super mondo short, not short as in only seven paragraphs, I mean short as in maybe four paragraphs. Really short paragraphs. I'm all out of writing skills because I've been using it on my other website I've been working on. Sorry, for any misspells and serious grammar needs. This is basically going to be like a review of everything that has happened so far.  
  
Inuyasha yelled, "What'd you do with Sarena?!" Kagura laughed silently and answer, "Oh, you mean your dear little girl. Oh, she's quite fine mind you. But, her location is not to be exposed. And.......you seem to have forgotten all about your mate." Inuyasha thought to himself, 'Sasami........oh no........' Inuyasha totally ignores Kagura and runs past her, smelling Sasami's scent, hoping to find her quickly.  
  
"Naraku.........you let.........me go!!!"Sasami said struggling to get loos from his grip. From Sasami's hand comes a blast of purifying energy that burns Naraku's hand. "Damn you! Come back here wench!" Naraku yells as he grasps for Sasami's hand. Sasami had forgotten about the cliff behind her and falls backward off of the cliff, sending her down at a plunging rate. Inuyasha makes it there just in time to catch Sasami, but falls down with her.  
  
Sesshoumaru used every cuss word he knew while he was prying himself out of the dungeon. Finally, out of frustration, he turned into his big dog-like form, and quickly changed back once the whole palace broke down. He then took all his rage out on Kitsuke and Ryota, killing them both in one swing of his Tokijin. "Pathetic youkai. I have no time for this insubortination." He walks away towards his own castle in the Far Western Land Region, hoping to find a plan that'll rid Naraku of this world.  
  
Kagura headed back to the castle and couldn't find Sarena anywhere. She was supposed to keep the baby alive for further torturing Sasami and Inuyasha mentally. Suddenly, she heard a baby's cry from close by. Kagura went to go see who it was, hoping it was Sarena, and there she found the small baby crying because she couldn't get through a bush to escape. Kagura picked up the baby and left to where Naraku was supposed to meet her. 'Why am I always stuck with the baby?!' She asked herself silently, as she left.  
  
Wow, short huh? Told you so...lol. Sorry for doing this to ya all, I'm so busy right now, but I'll have more time to write, it being summer and all. So, hoped you like what you've read, and well...Inuyasha and Sasami are supposedly falling to their death, Sarena is being stolen, Sesshoumaru is bent on revenge on Naraku. Oy, a lot of stuff is happening, ne? Well, stay tuned for a hopefully soon updated next chapter! 


End file.
